


A Conversation

by sterlingdragonfly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingdragonfly/pseuds/sterlingdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly wasn't the only person Sherlock talked to about Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

The tiny shop was far enough away from New Scotland Yard that nobody who worked there was likely to wander in and recognize him. It was also a good distance away from Baker Street and St Bart's, so _John_ wouldn't wander in either.

 

Sherlock paid for two coffees then found a seat at a table near the window. He observed the people in the shop for a moment before dismissing them as boring and inconsequential, turning his gaze to the window instead.

 

It was a rainy, cold day, and the people outside hurried about their business, not paying attention to anything but their own misery. He relaxed. It appeared as though he'd managed to slip away from Moriarty's spies as well as Mycroft's.

 

After a few minutes, the bell above the door dinged as a woman walked in. Sherlock felt the chilled air rush in from the outside just before the door shut behind her. He shivered just a bit before meeting the woman's gaze with a raised eyebrow and a nod toward the empty seat at the table. He slid the extra coffee over as she sat down.

 

"Good afternoon, Donovan."

 

Sally grimaced, taking a sip of her coffee. "Hello, _Freak_. Lousy weather to drag me out in."

 

Sherlock shrugged and stared down at his own, untouched cup. "I needed to talk to you."

 

"So, talk already. Some of us haven't got all day," she grumbled around another sip of coffee.

 

"Moriarty is about to up the game, Sally." Sherlock shifted in the chair, before meeting her eyes. "I need your help again."

 

She chewed gently on her lower lip for a second, and then shrugged. "All right. Whatever you need. He's a right arsehole, isn't he?"

 

Sherlock smirked. "That he is." His expression grew serious. "Now, this is what I need you to do." He explained his plan, ignoring the growing frown on Donovan's face. "I need you to do this, Sally."

 

"I don't like it," she muttered, shaking her head. "I don't like it at all. I haven't minded being a bitch to you on a crime scene, because, well, you _need_ it sometimes, but this…" Her voice faded as she shook her head again. "Just… no." Her eyes flicked up from her coffee to meet Sherlock's gaze. " _John_ won't like it."

 

"John can't know about this, Sally," Sherlock said sharply. He took a deep breath, finished his coffee in one large gulp and crumpled the cup in his fist. Leaning in, he repeated, "John can _not_ find out about this, Sally, not if you want to keep him safe."

 

"Safe?"

 

Sherlock stood and picked up his coat. "Safe, Sally. John must not find out what we've talked about today. For his sake. Please? "

 

Sally blinked at the unfamiliar word coming from Sherlock. She looked at his face for a moment, noting how serious his expression was. "Just how dangerous is this little… endeavour… going to be for you, Sherlock?"

 

He flashed her a quick grin as he slipped on his coat. "You know me, Sally. It will be fine." He stood there silently watching her. "You're the one person at the Yard who can pull this off, Sally. Everyone knows what our relationship is like – you casting aspersions on my reputations will fit right in. I'm asking you for this for John… not for me. I'll… I'll make it up to you once this case is over, I promise. Will you do this for me?"

 

Sally pursed her lips, thinking of how many ways this could turn out very, very badly. And then she thought of all the times Sherlock had turned very, very bad cases into good ones, and she gave one, sharp nod. "Yes, but…"

 

Sherlock leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Sally. You won't regret this."

 

Sally sat frozen when Sherlock turned sharply on his heel, his coat flaring out dramatically as he left the coffee shop. She had a bad feeling about this plan – Moriarty had already proven himself to be dangerous, and Sherlock's idea… she just didn't think it would turn out well. Not for the department and not for Sherlock. And what effect would it have on John? She would never be able to explain the reasons behind her actions to John if she followed Sherlock's instructions.

 

It was several minutes before Donovan realized her coffee was gone. She stood and tossed the empty cup into the trash before donning her coat. She stepped out of the shop into the cold rain, walking rapidly down the street toward New Scotland Yard.

 

An hour later, she was standing in Lestrade's office, flinging comments at him expressing doubts about Sherlock, and possible kidnappings and probable murders, and other types of cases a self-declared sociopath might perpetrate. And then solve.

 

She ignored the nauseated feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
